


Après la Chute

by Wxrmwxxd



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post TWOTL, Post-Canon, Smut, TWoTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxrmwxxd/pseuds/Wxrmwxxd
Summary: after the fall, emotions and tensions run high. will and Hannibal decide to start testing the waters.warm-up writing I finished between fics, not much plot, but plenty of shitty writing and porn.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 24





	Après la Chute

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit older, so I apologize if it's not amazing.

The morning sun breached through the heavy curtains and glared in the sleeping brunette's eyes, causing him to stir awake.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly- confused and acutely aware of where he was- or rather, confused to where he was.

"Ah, good. You're awake." An eerily familiar voice startled Will into awareness, the man twisting around in the bed and blinking groggily. Had he had another nightmare…?

"Will, you look frightened." Lecters face was starting to come into focus, the doctors Stoney blank expression unreadable as always. "Do you remember what happened… where we are?"

The younger stared down at the bed and struggled to think, his brain clunking around as he pieced it together… the great red dragon… there was a cabin and a cliff…

And blood. Lots of blood.

He looked up at Lecter as the memories began piecing together, still with massive blank spots. "I thought… we fell…" will sounded distraught, and confused.

"We did, but that was only our baptism into something greater, Will." Lecters lips formed a smug grin- as if he knew something he didn't.

The brunette went to get up but a fiery stabbing pain brought him down, crying out in agony as he clutched his stomach. It hurt all over… his leg hurt so bad, and he hadn't noticed the now throbbing headache that threatened to knock him out. "I… feel like shit…" he knew better than to attempt to stand again, and lay back down, covering his eyes with a hand. 

"you're hurt, badly, Will. You need to rest." Wills's eyes looked to Lecter. The doctor had himself a number of patches, ranging from critical to superficial... But all seemingly expertly covered. His white button-up had seen better days, whatever washing machine used was harsh on it, and stains had yet been removed. Will took his time taking in his surroundings- and Hannibal's own outfit finally struck a chord.

The doctor's patient jumpsuit fit well on him, but as well as badly damaged by the wash, the numbers faded and a few slashes peeking out here and there. 

He remembered falling. Hitting the cold, with Hannibal pulled to his chest in a tight embrace… he didn't remember anything else after that.

"Hannibal… where are we?" Concern laced his question as it hit the air, holding a fair bit of uneasiness and untrusting.

"Far enough away that Jack won't be looking for us." His answer was short and not very promising. "Save your breath and relax."

But Will had a hard time relaxing, from the pain shooting up his leg, to the uneasiness in his tummy. But when Hannibal's hand carefully pulled up Will's pant leg and began to change the bandage… he felt oddly calm. He knew he shouldn't, not around Lecter. Never around Lecter. Yet when his hands danced across his skin applying a thinned cream and some gauze, his heart ached and he felt uncomfortably at peace. He blushed and forced himself to look away, to focus on anything but the others touch. 

He had a wife, why was he okay with this. Why did he give it all up… for him…

**_He got too close._ **

Jack's words echoed in his mind, and when he looked back to meet eyes with Hannibal… he understood. He understood himself so profoundly and so deeply around this man. He wanted to be him- to fuse with him. To crawl into his lungs and merge into him. To feel his heart and his breath, his hands. Will needed to be closer to him.

He leaned his head against Hannibal's chest, eyes half-lidded as the doctor worked on his injuries. They shared a silent understanding between themselves. A quiet love. An obsession. 

\---×---

Weeks passed, and they both began to recover. They were on a peninsula on some big island, but pretty far from the nearest village. They were the wealthy rich men who lived in a fancy house upon a fancy cove, who owned their own fancy beach… but in truth, it was far below Lecters usual scale. It was stocked with food and water and ran entirely on solar. Meant to be off the grid and to keep low. 

Their routine began small. Simple. They stuck to themselves after the first few days to gather their thoughts, but as soon as they settled they were back to their old ways. Sharing champaign on the back deck and watching the moon rise off the ocean, listening to the waves lapping at the rocks and shore. They enjoyed each other quietly, and from a slight distance. They still talked as if therapist and patient, and Will still regarded him as higher.

It was a while before they began to get physical.

Their intimate moments first consisted of gentle hand brushes or a sideways glance. Maybe the occasional hand on the hip or shoulder. But it became more comfortable as the men grew. They didn't have Jack, or Elana, or Chilton breathing down their necks. 

It became faster. Hannibal acted first. His move was a tasteful one, a hand gripping Wills thigh at the dinner table.

Will looked him in the eye and blinked a bit, cocking a brow. He went to speak, but his breath caught in his throat as his meat was brushed. "Shh, you'll choke on your food, Will."

"I-i think I have more to worry about than food, Doc…" he breathed out as Hannibal drew near, his hand holding his hip. They stared each other down, leaning in a few times, denying each other once or twice… gentle tips of the head and partially open mouths waiting for temptation. When it did happen, it was bliss. Hannibal was elated.

His lips enclosed Will's lower, and then he moved to his full mouth. A hand grasped the other's cheek as he pulled closer to his friend. Will had closed his eyes, leaning his head down to gasp in breaths. He was flustered as Hannibal slipped his tongue in, and the two held in an embrace of passion for a while. Reveling in the moment. It was… peaceful. And calm…

They parted, unsure to do next besides chuckle softly and clear their throats. Will certainly had a lot of thoughts going on, he excused himself and quickly bumbled off to his room, erection barely concealed in his jeans. His zipper strained at the bulging lust, the brunette closing his door and leaning back against it. He took slow, deep breaths before bringing his gaze down to his pants. He chewed pensively at his lower lip, unsure of how to handle this. He maintained that far off look as he made his way to his bed, where he sat on the edge and tentatively gave his erection a squeeze. Morals had left him, all he knew now was Hannibal felt somewhat the same about him- although he'd expected it.

He ached to be around him… to listen to his breathing, and to feel his touch. He had begun feeling as obsessed as the other was to him.

Of course, Hanibal had and would likely always be the more… obsessed of the two. The mentor to his budding apprentice- an overseer. Someone who felt pride when Will accomplished something.

Hannibal had found himself sitting in the den, reclined on the sofa and idly reading a book- but he hadn't once turned the page- the words never took, and his mind went elsewhere.

When Will gutted the red dragon, he felt such immense accomplishment. After he spat out the other's flesh he wanted nothing more than to hold him close and stand in that moment forever. Never moving. Never breathing.

_ "Beautiful…" _

Wills's voice echoed in his head and he closed his eyes- and book. He couldn't think, or focus on anything or anyone but Will. He consumed his thoughts like a hyena with its meal. Although his relations with Will had- up until this point- remained platonic, he couldn't help but feel that ache for touch. The yearning pull to be with him- sexually. Physically. Emotionally. He needed to feel every curve and dip of the other's body. He needed to explore places his vision couldn't reach… 

Hannibal was yanked from his mind when he heard Will's door open, and his legs crossed calmly. "Ah, Will." He nodded to him, his micro facial movements conveying everything that need be. Will didn't look at him, holding his distant gaze ahead of him as he walked past him and to the bathroom. "I need to shower…" he mumbled, holding a towel over his front. Hannibal chuckled softly and stood up, matching his pace and arriving at the bathroom right after him.

"Shower to clean your body… or your thoughts…" a hand wrapped around Wills's wrist and yanked him away from the door. The towel dropped and fell to the floor, leaving him vulnerable. Exposed. A dog without its collar in the den of a dogcatcher. 

Hannibal looked him over, eyes peeled away every layer to Wills defenses. Yet Will didn't move. He couldn't. He was frozen- but not in fear. He let him see what his actions did to him.

"I don't need to answer you, Hannibal." His voice was firm with the doctor but gave an indication of an answer. "I have a lot of stuff that needs… cleaning." He yanked his wrist away but it was caught by Hannibal's other hand. He stared the doctor down but was met with a cold, demanding glare.

Hannibal's hand grasped the front of Wills's jeans and gave them a slight tug down, wanting them off. Will had been hesitant up until this point but the doctor's orders had him almost terrified to refute. So he obeyed like the good collarless dog he was. His belt undid, then his zipper. He pushed them to his ankles and waited. His briefs were next, but this time the doctor pushed them down. Will was flush red, his eyes focused ahead of him, too afraid to meet anything but the wall. 

When he was lifted up into the air he let out a huff, looking around to Hannibal in confusion. The doctor strolled up the steps and into his own bedroom, throwing the other's body against the sheets and undoing his shirt. 

Will didn't stop him.

Bare chests rubbed against each other, lips catching lips, and dry rutting against one another's groins. He pictured many things during that moment. Killing Hannibal. Killing Jack. Red dragon. Hobbs. Chilton…

But one thought dominated his brain the most. 

"I want to fuck your throat…" 

Hannibal genuinely looked startled, his hands freezing in place and head whipping to face Wills. He looked as if he'd misheard him. But upon seeing Wills serious expression he grinned.

"I didn't take you for that type."

"I didn't take you for a cannibal, this is me getting even… if you can even call this /getting even/…" Will sat up carefully, being cautious of his movements around the doctor.

A hand hooked around Hannibal's neck and guided him down to Will's junk. The head shimmered a rosy pink and dribbled beads of pre down its tip- it called out for the doctor, practically screaming his name. How could he refuse such a gift?

He guided it into his mouth, eyes peering up at Will as he did so. 

Seeing such an otherwise dangerous man being so delicate made Will so absolutely aroused…

The way Hannibal's tongue cupped the underside of his cock as his cheeks hollowed and his lips pulled back, his teeth gently grazing the skin. He was focused on it, all efforts going at it. Like a trained animal.

His hands intertwined with the doctor's hair as he lay back against the crimson bed sheets, eyes closed and chest rising and falling with each excited breath. His breathing was open-mouthed and gaspy, and his moans were short and deep. The kind of moan that started in the chest and rolled off your tongue to fill the air with it.

Hannibal took his time working the length, but it proved to be too time-consuming for Will, as he flipped themselves around so that Hannibal lay on his back, mouth still around Wills bits. He was going to make sure his promise of 'fucking the doctor's mouth' would be true. And true they were…

His hips rolled down against Hannibal's mouth, the doctor's hands grasping his hips to steady the movements and keep from crushing his windpipe. The hips rolled and dipped, before a slow pump into and out of his mouth was established. Hannibal closed his eyes and let Will enjoy his fun. The weight of Will on his chest and throat put him at ease- to an extent. 

Will pushed down and groaned, examining the doctor's strained face. His balls hit his chin and his nose was buried. He was surprised he could breathe.

"I fantasize about you, Hannibal. About killing you. And sometimes about being you…" he held the headboard and had to stifle his breath as he felt Hannibal give a slight suck. His back arched and he groaned out, starting to really pick up the pace.

His cock slammed into the back of Hannibal's throat, his eyes squeezing shut as he imagined everything that could be, and would be. 

"Mine… you are all mine…" he whispered out and felt his body stiffen, before letting out a weak cry.

Hannibal fought back a gag as his airway was blocked, and filled with his partners come. Will pulled himself free and sat back, breathing regulating and his body entirely relaxed. He looked content.

Hannibal, on the other hand, struggled to gain his bearings, coughing loudly as he swallowed down Will's love. He chuckled a bit but watched Will through his coughs. 

"How did I taste doctor…"

"Delectable."

"Mind if I taste y-"

Hannibal cut him off with a wave, lifting up a hand to show he'd already done his business, mostly into his pant leg, but some into his palm.

Will blushed a bit, looking at the doctor. His head moved slowly, and his hands cupped the doctors messed one- bringing it to his lips. He cleaned each finger individually, sucking it clean and closing his eyes.

"Do you feel satisfied, Will?"

"Depends on your definition of satisfaction doctor…" he sat back and looked over the mess of the bed. "A sheep can never be satisfied in the den of a lion, but when let out to feed it can be satiated, if not for a little while longer…"

Hannibal leaned forward to pull him into a kiss but paused before he did. "But what if the lion had given the sheep the choice to leave, and it refused."

"Then id say its morals and natural instincts are pretty bad" 

They both chuckled and nuzzled into one another, hands entwined with hands.


End file.
